callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter XIV (Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood)
"This place where you passed on, is where I met your mother. For you see, she was my second wife; and you were my second son. White scalp hunters killed my family, and I avenged their murder. I raided the settlement and slaughtered every man, woman and child. All but one, your mother. Her I took with me, to take the place of my Apache bride, but my hatred for the white eyes burned inside my heart. When I looked at you, all I could see was the color of your skin. You tried to prove your worth, but I could not see who you were... until now. In this place where it all began, this day, my war will end. Running River, will become, Calm Water. I love you my son. Shejum, and I am sorry... And there is but one last thing, I must do." Jeremy Barnsby: "Now wait a second. Just hold on! No! NOOO!" -Calm Water, introduction to Chapter XIV. Chapter XIV of Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood takes place in Act V: My Faith Is My Shield. After learning from the late Seeing Farther that Juarez had taken William and Marisa, Ray and Thomas enter the fort to save him, splitting up beforehand. <Chapter XIII> <Chapter XV> Story William repeated that his faith was his shield continuously as Juarez demanded to know how to use the medallion. He queried if he and William were that different, McCall said Juan hurt people, he didn't. Juarez said that everyone got blood on their hands eventually, even William. Later Marisa tended to William's wounds. She stated she hated, and wanted to be free of Juarez, and did not want her unborn child to have such a father. Marisa revealed to the preacher she was in love with Thomas, and gave him a gun. He said he didn't want a weapon, Juarez had been listening in on the entire conversation from above. Thomas and Ray arrived at Mendoza's fort and split up, the former's mission to get three horses for their escape and the latter’s to rescue William. Juan returned to William and released his binds, telling him he had been thinking about what William said, about his faith, and what if he were to lose it, to become a 'sinner' like the rest of them. He told one of his men to cut William's throat. William killed him in self-defense, Juan then demanded again after hearing his brothers had arrived by the gunshots, how to use the medallion to find the treasure. William didn't reply, and so Juarez ordered his death as he exited the room. Ray jumped down and killed all of the executioners before they could fire off a single shot. Juarez was approached by Marisa, he told her that he could've taken his time killing William, and that soon he would have Thomas and they would finally be together again, hinting he would kill them soon after. Marisa said she was pregnant. Mendoza said he would spare her at least until the child was born, and then insulted her, and after turning to leave was knocked unconscious by her, she grasped the medallion and fled. Meanwhile Thomas had gathered three horses, and was approached by Marisa who told Thomas Juarez had killed William, and that she had the medallion. Thomas intended to find and kill Mendoza but Marisa convinced him to flee with her to the treasure, revealing she had the medallion and knew how to use it. She said Ray would kill them both, they had to leave him. Meanwhile William told Ray he had killed a man, in obvious anguish. Ray said there was nothing wrong with defending himself, and then that they had to leave, Thomas was waiting with the horses. After exiting the room Ray and Juarez both saw each other, he absconded as his minions attacked the McCall. After making their way to the exit they found themselves vastly outnumbered by Juarez's minions, and Thomas mysteriously absent. William said he knew of another way out, a drain pipe in his cell floor. Ray told him to lead the way, and muttered to himself, 'I hope you're dead brother, 'cause if not by God you soon will be.' Ray took down more of Juarez's men as they backtracked to the cell, he then blew up the grate with dynamite. Fighting their way through more bandits, Ray was confronted by Juarez and he mused Ray had come for the woman, that she had betrayed him as well, querying where Thomas was. Realization dawned on Ray, then he entered a showdown with Juarez. McCall was quicker and shot Mendoza, injuring him. Juarez dropped out of sight in the water and Ray began looking for him, but William convinced him he didn't matter anymore, they had to escape. The McCalls finally found an exit. Characters *Ray McCall *Thomas McCall *Juan "Juarez" Mendoza *Marisa Weapons *Classic Gun - Carried by enemies. *Classic Rifle - Carried by enemies. Secrets Achievements *Gotta Catch'em All (40g) - Collect all secrets. Category:Chapters Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood chapters